Flux Capacitor, Broken
by MiniBlackRaven
Summary: Marty McFly Jr. is stuck in 1986 with a dead flux capacitor and no way to get back to 2016. On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Mini Black Raven: My first time travel story. So please be gentle.( spelling changes have been added) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Back to the Future. Only this plot line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hill Valley 2016

One night Martin McFly Senior bought a silver car for four and hid it in an old wooden house closed off by a rusting gate. He went there every night for more that a month brining wires, tools, and objects up to the size as a computer monitor to the house. When he left in the early morning sunrise nothing was brought out, except for a bundle of wires every once in a while.

Jennifer McFly started to worry about her husband. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked one night as Marty departed for his nightly routine.

"Just worried I won't finish in time." he replied. "Just worried about time."

"Why is Dad always gone? We hardly see his anymore?" asked Marline.

"Your father is just worried." answered Jennifer.

"About what?" asked Martin McFly Junior.

"Finishing a project," she replied. "Marty, will you take this box to the address the box?"

"Sure mom." replied Junior as he took the box and slipped on his jacket.

"And watch out for Griff," added his mother, "that junk is priceless to your father."

"Dad?" called Marty Junior. "You in there dad?" Marty stood in front of a small wooden house. The tiles were falling off and the door needed a new paint job. It was the most un-updated house that Junior had ever seen. No automatic door, no scene changing windows, nothing modern. It was just a shabby house that looked like it was made in the dark ages.

'Why would dad be in a place like this?' thought Marty. 'This place is a junk yard.' Marty yelled again, "Dad?"

"Who the hell is out there?" yelled a rough voice.

"It's me dad." replied Marty Jr.

"Me who?"

"Me, Marty Junior."

"Oh… yeah Marty. Yeah come on in," replied his father.

"What about the gate?

"Just open it. It's not going to bite you."

"If you say so." answered Junior as he opened the rusted gate and proceeded toward the 'house'.

'Now I can see why Doc was so excited about.' thought an old Marty. 'I can practically fell the energy in this thing!'

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Are you sure I can come in? The door is locked"

"Oh, sorry about that son, I forgot to unlock it. You know safety and all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Marty Junior as he entered the house. "Mom told me to deliver this box." Junior handed over the rusted box.

"Thanks." replied Marty as he gazed and remembered all the things that this single mechanism had done for him.

"What ya working on dad?" asked Junior pulling up his sleeve. He made a mental note to rewire his jacket.

"Just upgrading the car." called Marty from the depths of the car as he started to install the new component. "Tell Jennifer that I'll be home for dinner."

Not given instruction to leave, and besides being curious, Junior decide to give himself a self tour of the ancient house. On a black board, equations and diagrams were written in sloppy writing. One wall of the house was plastered with the strangest clocks, and none were digital. There was an old T.V. and an old rickety bed. In one corner lay a dusty dog bead with an odd assemble of rubber toys. The nearest table had diagrams, notes, tapes (ancient history), and a strange picture that was roughly sketched. It looked like a two year old did it.

He looked closer at these objects. With unusual interest he studied the diagrams in great detail. He kept looking until his eyes fell upon the harshly written words, "time travel".

'Time travel?' thought Marty Junior, his head spinning. 'How can that be? Dad's not a scientist. Besides, scientists in the 21 century concluded that time travel is practically impossible.'

"Hey dad?" asked Junior.

"Yeah?" replied his father almost done with his re-wiring.

"What are these?' asked Marty Junior as he held up the old equations with no respect for their age.

"Put those papers down!" instructed his father surprising Junior just enough for Marty Senior to sachets the valuable papers away from his son.

"Sorry dad." mumbled Junior.

"That's okay." replied Marty now in control of his anger. "It's just that these papers are really old and hold a power that could be deadly if put in the wrong hands." Junior gave his dad a weird look. "Never mind." sighed his dad. "Look, why don't you head over to the Café 80's." his dad gave him some money. "Forget about this whole thing and get your self a Pepsi. Once I'm done with this tune up job I'll meet you there so we can talk and I'll explain everything."

"Why not just stay here and talk?" asked a curious Marty, but his father was too busy wrapped up in his work (literally in wire) to hear a word. Marty was going to try again, but thought otherwise. If he stayed around the fireworks weren't going to be pretty when his father plugged the circuits in to the electric socket (if there was one).


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini Black Raven:** I know it took a long time to update, but I'm a slow typist. GIVE ME A BREAK! Please note that spelling changes have been made in chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Back to the Future. Although I wish my parent's had placed stocks in the movie when it came out. Then I would be RICH! He, he, he. (maybe)

-

Just as the Pepsi popped out of the dispatch compartment Griff and his "friends" walked in.

"McFly!" screeched Griff. "I thought I told you to meet us in the alley at 10 sharp."

"Oh, hey Griff." called Marty as he fixed his jacket.

Ignoring the salutation Griff continued to advance. "It's 10:01 right now. What took you McFly?"

"Sorry Griff." apologized Marty. "I…I…was taking something to my dad."

"Oh!" scoffed Griff, "Still running errands for your old man I see." Griff picked Marty up and threw him against the counter. "What's more important McFly?" another engagement with the counter. "Your old man?" right hook. "Your little errands?" left hook. "Or your skin?" asked Griff as he threw Marty against a wall.

"You, you, of course Griff. Heh, heh. Nobody else. Sorry, sorry, won't happen again." stammered Marty.

"It better not." said Griff as he started to advance again. "Now about tonight's big raid, are you coming or not McFly?"

"Well…you know Griff I…heh, heh…that is…I…um…you know…" stammered Marty.

"Come on Mc Fly," interrupted Griff grabbing Marty's throat. "are you coming or not? It's just a yes or no answer."

"NO." said a voice from behind.

Startled to hear an answer Griff let go of an almost un-breathing Marty Junior. Griff turned around to see the one the only MARTY SEINOR!

"My son is not participating in any type of gang related conflict." said Marty. (I'm getting a little confused. How about you?)

"Did you just say no?" asked Griff in disbelief.

"Yeah, what are you deaf and stupid? I said no." replied Marty Senior. "Come on kid let's get out of here."

Junior wobbled toward his dad and was out the door in a few crashed and bumps. Marty Senior was just about to leave when the deadly words hit him. "What's the matter McFly? Chicken?" asked Griff

The single word 'chicken' got his complete attention. To add to the fun of teasing an old man one member of the bang played a harmonious tune of chicken clucking.

Maty's heart started to race, his hands clenched into fists.

'Shit,' thought Junior. 'Dad's losing it again.' Junior made a quick u-turn of the safety of his dad's car.

"What did you call me Griff?" asked Marty with a touch of irritation.

Griff silently activated an aluminum bat. "Chicken." replied Griff. The chicken clip repeated.

"Nobody calls me chicken." said Marty. Griff pulled out his band and swung. He missed, big time. Marty Senior dived and sliding head first tackled Griff's legs pulling him down for an engagement with the floor. Luck for Marty, Griff didn't land on top of him.

"Run!" yelled Marty Senior

"Get him!" yelled Griff just noticing that Junior was gone. As the gang searched for the Chicken's chick Griff looked around the café and saw no sign of Marty Senior.

Outside a search party was looking for junior. "Where did he go?" asked one gang member.

Another spotted Marty in the silver car. "There he is!" Marty screamed in fear and floored it followed closely by Griff and his 'friends' who was followed by an angry Biff yelling that his grandson didn't pay for the 2nd coat of wax.

'What the hell did dad do to this car?' thought Marty as he flicked a switch reveling more buttons. This also activated the time circuits which poor Marty Junior had no idea about. Marty looked in the rear view mirror only to see Griff. 'Shit,' thought Marty, 'it's gonna be had to lose him on a straight away.' Marty pressed the gas hard heading straight for Hill Dale. Griff gave a wild animal call has he bumped the car. Marty just went faster until he hit the deadly 88 miles per hour. The read out on the dash board read 1986.

The car started to glow bright blue neon and sparks flew fro the front of the car. Griff stepped on the breaks only to find his care spinning out of control. While Griff's car was imitation a top Marty Junior and the car disappeared in a flash leaving two trails of fire behind. When Griff finally got control of the care he looked wildly for Marty. Only he didn't see anything.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Griff to no one in particular.

**Mini Black Raven: **Well, except for the spelling errors what did you think? Please Review. As I said before, it takes me a long time to post so don't expect another chapter tomorrow, even though it's summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mini Black Raven:** Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. So I've given you a long chapter (I think it's a long chapter).

1986

Hill Dale, 1986, peaceful and quiet with the soft sounds of birds chirping and children playing. Nothing unusual. About a mile for Hill dale it was a different story. Sparks started to appear out of nowhere. A second later a strange silver car appeared in a blinding flash of light. Inside Marty Junior was gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life

'What the heck just happened?' thought a confused Marty. 'Where's Griff? And why does Hill Dale look brand new?' with that thought Marty slammed on the breaks bring the car to an abrupt stop. After the car had landed he jumped out to the driver's seat and looked widely around. He gasped; this wasn't the Hill Dale he knew. This one looked brand spanking new. No weeds, no moss, not even the technology he was used to. Mary pulled out his cell phone and activated the GPS, but found that there was no signal. Marty dived for the car hoping that it might be somewhat safer.

"Okay Marty," he thought aloud, "Calm down. Things will work out if you just calm down." He took a few deep breaths. "This is all just a dream. Just a really vivid scary dream in which you have entered an alternative dimension. Yeah, that's it. I've entered an alternative dimension in my dream." Laughing to himself in satisfaction he looked at the clock only to see the date'1986'. "19861" he screeched. Marty looked closer at the reed out only to see the date and the time which happened to be 8 o'clock in the morning.

'I gotta find dad.' thought Marty. 'Hopefully he can tell me what he hell is going on.' As he got out of the car he heard a sudden screech. Looking behind him a car trying to avoid hitting the future car that was parked in the middle of the road. "Shit." Marty slammed the car door and attempted to drive away when he felt a sudden bump from behind that made him black out.

Marty woke up, but his eyes stayed shut. His hand felt around and clamped down on a warm blanket. He felt his legs relax. A door opened with a soft squeak and someone waked in.

"Mom?' he moaned. "Is that you?"

"Shhh," replied the voice. "Relax; you've been asleep for two hours straight."

"Had a terrible nightmare." He groaned, "Dreamed I went back in time to an alternate dimension."

"Well, you're safe now," said the voice, "back in 1986."

"1986!" he practically screamed. The curtains flew back and Marty stared at Jennifer.

"Mom! Wha…What happened?" stammered Marty.

"Are you okay Marty?" asked Jennifer. "You were unconscious after we bumped into your car."

Questions buzzed though his head, "Did she see the inside of the car? How does she know my name? Is she part of this dream? Is this even a dream? God I wish dad was here.'

"Guess I was a little startled." He said rubbing his forehead.

"From a bump?"

"Ah…I…ah… Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Marty are you sure your okay? We've know each other for a while." Replied a worried Jennifer.

"Yeah…um…I…Look I gotta go so um…catch ya later." Replied Marty as he stumbled out of bead.

"Where are you going?" asked Jennifer from the upstairs bedroom. "I thought you were going to take me out today." But by then Marty was already down the stairs with his jacket in hand. When he opened the door he was eye to eye with a mirror image, except the image had different clothes on.

"Dad?" asked Marty Junior. Mary of 1986 just stood staring at his son mouth agape.

"Marty!" called Jennifer. The sound of his girlfriend's voice jarred Marty of 1986 awake first. Grabbing his son's shirt Marty pulled Junior out the door and whispered to his son.

"Stay out of sight until I can settle Jennifer." Marty rushed back inside gently closing the door behind him. Meanwhile Junior sat down on the porch swing and waited. Not the best idea if you wanted to stay out of sight from your future mother, but at least he wouldn't catch too much attention from neighbors.

After what felt like years Marty came out of the house. "Can you drive?" Marty asked his son. Junior gave a nod. "Jennifer told me that her family had your car towed to their garage." Mary explained as he handed Junior a pair of keys. "I want you to take my back jeep and follow me. Understand?" Junior gave another nod. "Good" said Marty for m1986 as he started the car for 2016.

Junior trailed after the silver car all the way to the rickety old house, which wasn't as old anymore. After the jeep and future car were parked the Marty from 1986 and Marty form 2016 began to talk.

"How did you get here?"

"Drove."

"In what?"

"The car."

"Doc didn't bring you?"

"Who's Doc?"

"So he hasn't visited you yet?"

"Who's Doc?"

"Never mind. Where are you from?"

"Hill Valley."

"I mean year."

"2016."

"2016!"

"Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah."

Silence

"Who are you?"

"Marty Junior McFly"

Junior adjusts his sleeve

"Who are you?"

"Marty McFly"

"No Junior of Senior?"

"No"

Silence

"So, you're my dad?

"I'm not your dad. I'm not even married!"

"But you are my dad. Right?"

"Don't you understand English? I'M NOT MARRIED!"

"Yet."

Silence

"What year is it dad?"

"I told you I'm not your dad. 1986."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

Blood curling screams from Junior.

"Put a sock in it will ya! You're more shaken up then when I had my first experience in time travel." said Marty as he muffled Junior as best as he could.

"You mean I've traveled back in tome to the year1986 for real?" Junior pinched his cheek.

"No, you're in the old west. Duh your in 1986, and if you don't' stop screaming well' never get you back." replied Marty. "If people fount out about this," he slapped his hand on the car, "and you were from the future the time continuum would have no rest."

"In English dad, I'm not a scientist."

"Neither am I."

"Then how did you build the time machine?"

Marty was astonished, "I built this?"

Junior nodded, "Yep, you had these really old-"

Marty cut him off, "Don't tell me. It's not good to know too much about your own future."

"Why?" asked Junior

"I don't' know." replied Marty, "Doc never told me."

"Who's Doc?" asked Junior.

"Ask me in thirty years." responded Marty, "Right now we have to get you home to 2016." Marty glanced at the car. "We'll send you back tonight. If anybody got a load of this car it could ruin the future."

"How?" asked Junior.

"I don't know. I'm just being cautious."


End file.
